You Trust Him, Don't You?
by XxScarlettPrincessxX
Summary: “You don’t honestly think that Finn wouldn’t jump Miss goodie goodie gleek if you were with someone else? Post Hairography Puck challenges Quinn to test Finn’s loyalty if she was with someone else. Just a one- shot but may continue review xx
1. Bet On it

A/N: Little one line that stuck in my head after "Hairography" after Quinn finds the sext messages on Puck's phone

Summary "You don't honestly think that Finn wouldn't jump Miss goodie goodie gleek if you were with someone else? Post Hairography Puck challenges Quinn to test Finn's loyalty if she was with someone review if you'd like to continue xx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puck felt guilty, that's the most plausible reason why he did it. He knew it would hurt her, he knew Quinn hated the idea of Finn with Rachel but he had to show her.

"So, you expect to raise a baby with me and send dirty text messages to every other girl at this school? If I don't give it up to you every day?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows in that cute quizzical way that he loved. _Damn she was hot even when she was pissed off._

"No. Just the hot girls. Look, I'm going to be a good dad, but I'm not going to stop being me to do it."

He was struggling and he knew it. He knew what he did with Santana was wrong, somewhere deep down where he didn't think about, but she was with Finn what did she expect?

"You don't honestly think that Finn wouldn't jump Miss goodie goodie gleek if you were with someone else?"

The raised eyebrow disappeared and her mouth set in a tight line.

"Finn is devoted to me _and_ our child."

He knew he crossed a line, but he didn't care anymore, it was double standards.

"Really? I bet that if you broke up with Finn and started dating me, he'd be doing a lot more than duets with the Berry chick."

"Impossible."

She was in denial, but this was starting to interest him now.

"Prove it."

She tossed her golden hair, she was fighting between defiance and giving in to the little bit of doubt in her mind that Finn would choose annoying Rachel over her.

"I don't have to prove it."

Puck moved in a little closer, he could see the sparkle of doubt in her eyes, he was so close to removing Finn out of the picture and having things like they should be.

"If you date me and Finn doesn't ask out Rachel in a month I promise that you will have my support with this baby stuff and I won't give you or Finn a hard time."

"That doesn't sound like much of a promise coming from you."

Puck shrugged his shoulders.

"Look you either trust Finn or you don't. If he manages to resist than maybe he deserves to be the father more than I do. But if he doesn't, you can be with me."

Quinn was stuck, if she said no, it proved she didn't trust Finn. On the other hand seeing him with Rachel Berry made her shudder. Finn had been unwaveringly loyal to her and had far more self-control than Puck.

"Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think just a one shot atm just couldn't get it out of my head. enjoy :D


	2. On My Own

Hey guys thought I'd give this story and go and see if it works please be patient with me and my sporadic updates.

Finn was walking out of the change rooms after football practice when Quinn cornered him. This was going to be the hardest part of the bet, telling Finn. Puck had floated the idea of a public make out session in Glee club but Quinn put a stop to that idea early. Not only did she not want to hurt the baby-faced Finn, she also didn't want to do anything so OTT that Finn would get with "man-hands" (Rachel) out of spite.

Her eyes stayed glue to the floor; she didn't have the courage to look into his eyes.

"I just don't think we're working, all we have in common is this baby and I think its time to move on."

Her voice trembled but she had to prove Puck wrong.

"I didn't want to hurt you Finn but this was never something I planned on and its changed things."

Quinn chanced a look at her former boyfriend. His lips were clenched together but his eyes gave him away. She instantly regretted this ridiculous bet with Puck. Finn loved her and she was causing him pain.

"I-"

"-You don't have to explain Quinn. If this is what you want than I can accept that."

He grabbed his bag and he was gone. She wanted to run after him and tell him she was wrong. _Why couldn't this baby just have been Finn's? _. Puck moved from the shadows and Quinn let out a low huff in frustration.

"You were _watching?_ You're former best friend doesn't even deserve some privacy?"

He shrugged and moved closer to her.

"It doesn't matter now."

He leaned in but she shoved him away.

"If this is all just some ploy to get even with Finn I don't want to be a part of it."

Puck's eyebrow's knitted together.

"This isn't about Finn! Ok, well maybe it is a little. But it's about you, me and our little girl like being a family. "

He ran his fingers through his Mohawk.

"Look, I'm not good with like words and feelings but I like you I think you're hot and there's a reason that we're having this baby together."

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah poor judgement."

"Will you just shut up for two minutes and let me finish? I know you're still pissed about the Santana stuff but can you just get over that for the month and give it a chance?"

Quinn doubted she'd ever heard such a long speech before from Puck and she guessed in his own way he was sorry about the sext messages. She started to wonder whether this was a bet about Finn's loyalty or whether Puck actually harboured feelings for her. She shrugged off that thought as soon as it entered into her head. Puck didn't feel anything about anyone except in his pants. He did look rather sincere though.

"Ok. But slowly ok? Otherwise he'll get with Rachel for revenge."

"Whatever."

And the words and the softness vanished. He did however reach for her hand and for once she didn't pull away.

Rachel counted in her head 1, 2 ,3 , 1 ,2, 3. Keeping her breaths even was the key to effective running. She relished in her brainwave in taking her exercise away from the elliptical trainer. Running outdoors was so much more challenging and refreshing and with her iPod tuned to "The Wizard and I" she jogged happily through the park. Her daydream of sectionals was abruptly halted when she spotted a familiar quarterback sitting on the park bench. She reasoned that a five-minute chat to Finn wouldn't drastically alter her fitness regime; she'd just take the route with the hill on the way home.

She sat down briskly beside him pulling out her earplugs carefully.

"Hey Finn."

He didn't even seem to notice her. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he turned towards her, his eyes looking desolate.

"Oh, hey Rachel."

Rachel knew that Finn had been under a lot of pressure but the depressive expression on his face indicated a new development.

"What happened?"

He gazed back at the playground he was sitting in front of. He didn't speak for a minute and Rachel was going to ask again.

"Quinn broke up with me."

In the minutes silence previously, Rachel had imagined a lot of horrible situations to befall Finn but she never dared hope for this. Quinn kept Finn on a very short leash and behind all the occasional cruelness of Quinn she figured Quinn really cared about Finn. She tried to control her enthusiasm.

"Really? Did she say why?"

"Does it matter?"

Rachel bit her lip. She could see he was really hurting.

"No I guess not."

He looked so desolate and mostly confused. Rachel was struggling to see this turn of events as a positive. She would have inspired him with a heartfelt ballad but she knew it would likely make little difference. Instead she cautiously put her hand on his arm and rubbed it soothingly. As much as she loved Finn, she knew that what he needed was comfort and at the moments she was still second choice.

"Mercedes!"

Kurt ran almost giddily up to Mercedes in the hallway as she slammed her locker shut. The smile plastered on Kurt's face was almost contagious.

"What's up Kurt?"

"You will never guess who Quinn broke up with!"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. Kurt realised his error.

"Oh well, yes I guess you could guess but isn't it the best news! Kurt's single!"

"You may be jumping the gun a bit. They just broke up, isn't he going to be like heartbroken and stuff?"

Kurt's face turned serious and he straightened his scarf.

"Of course, and guess who will be there to comfort him."

"Your guessing games are rather pathetic today. And I have a feeling that spot may already be filled."

Mercedes pointed her finger behind Kurt. Finn and Rachel were walking side-by-side, Finn's head drooping and Rachel talking quietly and gently. Kurt's eyes narrowed. He wouldn't be out-diva-ed this time.

Ok what do we think? I know some of them are a bit out of character Kurt's probably a little aggressive at this point but we all know his animosity towards Rachel.

Continue? More of a certain pairing? Artie (my favourite) and the others will potentially be included later I just felt these people needed to have their initial reactions first.

Read and review

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	3. Dreaming with a Broken Heart

All characters belong to the writer and the brilliant actors who portray them

The first glee club meeting was dreaded by the majority of the cast upon hearing the breakup of Finn and Quinn. Finn had managed to avoid Quinn the greater part of the week but glee club was a confrontation neither could avoid. On her part, Quinn had been too busy with Puck to consciously avoid Finn. Regardless of his deceitful behaviour in the past, Puck tried his best to move slowly in all regards of their relationship and prove to her who was best for her. It was only when it was time for that month's sonogram did he get more defiant. Quinn was attempting to get into her car when Puck held the door handle, restricting her entrance.

"I want to come with you."

Quinn looked around her and whispered angrily to him.

"No way, look you've been decent this past week but no way are you coming with me to the doctors. No one can find out that you're the father."

"Why? I am the father."

He said it a bit too loud and Quinn grabbed his shirt collar, which although maliciously intended, Puck mistook for passion.

"I like it when you play rough."

She immediately released his shirt.

"Grow up." She tried in vain to remove Puck's hand from her car but his strength proved the victor.

"Puck, I mean it move."

He leaned closer to her and she didn't pull away.

"Look, we don't have to tell them I'm the father, I just wanna see my kid, is that so bad?"

Puck released the door handle and stepped away from the driver's seat. Quinn's mouth softened.

"Ok get in."

"You know I wasn't gunna say anything but I was reading, uh heard, that pregnant chicks shouldn't drive."

Quinn just glared at him and he hopped quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Finn, you know if you keep all these emotions locked inside they eventually evolve into larger and more incontrollable feelings that transpire into other areas of your life."

No response. Rachel had been vainly trying to coax a response out of Finn for six days with no effect. This lack of success in such a cherished project left Rachel in a less than desirable mood. She had even resorted to researching potential sicknesses that Finn may be susceptible to in his fragile state.

"Have you tried singing?"

Finn removed his head from his hands and made a pathetic glance towards Rachel.

"What's the point?"

"You need to use those emotions Finn and vent. You need to deal with it and move on. I find singing to be both therapeutic and beneficial to my career."

Finn shot her a look. She smiled awkwardly.

"Well in your case its just therapeutic."

His head returned to his hands and she had to lean down in front of his seat to see him.

"I found a song for you that you'd like. I even brought a backing track."

She didn't wait for him to protest but slotted the CD in and stood quietly in front of him. The music drifted throughout the glee club rehearsal room.

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The waking up is the hardest part. _

She paused and put the sheet music in front of Finn's nose that he had raised to listen to her song. She pulled Finn gently to his feet and sung softly with him.

_You roll out of bed and down on your knees _

_And for a moment you can hardly breathe._

Rachel quietly faded her voice out until all that remained was Finn's cracked voice catching the tune and growing stronger.

_Wondering was she really here _

_Is she standing in my room? _

_No, she's not _

_Cause she's gone, gone, gone_

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart_

_The giving up is the hardest part. _

Rachel watched him in silence sing out the words that were screaming forth and although the words were for someone else, she couldn't help fall for him more.

_Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hand?_

_Would you get them if I did? _

_No you won't cause you're gone gone gone gone. _

Kurt happened to be walking past when he heard the sweet voice of Finn and chanced a look through the small window in the door. The vision was so lovely that he almost entered the room. But it was the eyeful of pretentious singer in the corner that made him back away and the lovely image was ruined.

"This gel may be a little cold."

The nurse moved the paddle over Quinn's stomach gently probing for the baby's image. Puck stood a little way from the bed as Quinn insisted. The nurse clicked the computer and froze on a certain image.

"There's your little girl. Her head's just there and those are her feet."

Quinn let out a little sigh and Puck subconsciously moved closer to marvel at the beautiful image. Until then his daughter had been clouded with doubt and fear, which seemed to wash away when he saw her. Yeah, he couldn't quite make her all out but in that moment, he wanted her. He didn't even notice his hand twine with Quinn's and she didn't pull away. Instead she pulled their conjoined hands to her chest and breathed deeply. It felt right.

Finn's mood had significantly lightened since he had unburdened his soul in song. He remembered that regardless of his and Quinn's relationship, they had a daughter together and that was the important thing. Swallowing his anxiety at seeing Quinn again he decided to surprise her at her sonogram. He walked a little nervously up to the receptionist desk and asked for Quinn. The receptionist gave him a quizzical stare.

"Quinn Fabray? No honey, there's someone in there with her and the doctor's don't like it to get crowded in there."

Finn was confused. It wasn't going to be her parents, and he passed the Schuster's in his car on the way over. He walked past the receptionist down the short hall of the surgery much to the protest of the receptionist. He finally came to the door that held Quinn and was almost knocked off his feet. The anger that consumed him over his ex-girlfriend and now ex-best friend made him shake. The receptionist that had followed him finally caught up with him and tried to lead him away. He shook her off.

"I'm leaving don't worry. I was mistaken, I have no idea who that girl is."

Rachel was finishing off her last piece of homework when Finn stormed in the room. She jumped a little from her seat.

"Oh hey Finn."

She could tell something was wrong. His body was coursing with adrenaline. His eyes were desperate. She stood slowly.

"Can I get you anything?"

He moved quickly towards her capturing her lips in a forceful kiss.

Evil cliffie? Yes. So sorry but must be left there hah. Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers CandyJMF, arienette47, .xox, dontcare06, onesongglory23, RaspBerryStars and CAS you make me smile :D

I love feedback ;) and reviews make me write faster (scientific and such)

XxScarlettPrincessxX

Ps the song used in this story are Dreaming With a Broken Heart by the talented John Mayer, I encourage you all to check it out its amazing!!!


	4. You Can't Always Get What you want

Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews so many notifications in my inbox :D oh onesongglory I usually put XXX's to break up the scenes and I added them TWICE and fanfiction still deleted them! Im determined to beat it this time around :D

Writing this chapter was so hard cause I've been reading some AMAZING Rachel/puck fics (ie Waking up in Vegas and Like We Never Loved at All) but your reviews made me want to write!!

* * *

Reason. It was a concept incomprehensible to Rachel Berry when Finn Hudson kissed her. She felt like there was a wrestling match going on in her head. 'He's clearly upset don't take advantage!' 'Do you know who you're kissing, stop listening to us and keep kissing him you dolt!'. To be fair Rachel was trying extremely hard to listen to the first voice but Finn's mouth on hers was the warmest most secure feeling imaginable. But she wasn't going to be anyone's revenge weapon.

"No Finn."

He looked sort of dazed at first; his anger seemed to have ebbed away during the kiss. She pushed aside the hopeful thought that she was that good at kissing and stayed focused.

"You're clearly upset, I'm guessing Quinn related, I've always been freakishly intuitive about that kind of stuff."

She could tell she was rambling. The truthful reason was that standing there looking at him she sort of regretted pulling away from him. Finn felt so out of place and out of control.

"I saw Puck with Quinn at her sonogram. I knew we were broken up and stuff but that kid is mine and she's more important than other stuff."

Rachel's heart was throbbing. She hated Quinn. She hated Puck. How could they do this to him? It was such a betrayal by both of them. She kneeled in front of him and cupped her hands around his holding them tightly together. His face was so tortured, the break-up and now this was despicable.

"You're better than this Finn Hudson and you deserve better than what they did to you."

"Thanks Rach. I'm sorry I kissed you."

Rachel blushed.

"I'm not."

A small smile came across Finn's mouth and Rachel applauded her own boldness.

* * *

"Did you see that!? Our baby has toes!! Little tiny toes and toe _nails._"

Quinn couldn't help but beam. Puck had the most glorious smile on his face after the sonogram and was ecstatically recalling every detail. She wanted to say 'I was there too Puck' but his enthusiasm was so sweet she didn't want to kill it.

"That kid better have a Mohawk."

"Uh! Puck it's a _girl."_

"I've seen a girl with a Mohawk."

Quinn rolled her eyes but still smiled. Noah didn't talk much about his family life but from the outside his home looked nice. He told her his mum wasn't too thrilled with non-Jewish girls, so they had come back to his place when she was at work. Quinn chewed her lip absentmindedly. Sooner or later Finn's mum would find out that they'd broken up and Finn's hospitality would no longer be welcome to her. Puck stopped halfway through his rant to stare at Quinn. Shit, something was wrong.

"Ok, we'll buy her a wig if she comes out with a Mohawk; no big deal?"

Quinn shook her head while fighting back the oncoming tears.

"Hey, hey what's going on?"

Quinn took big breaths. How could she have let this happen? This stupid bet was going to leave her homeless! Her parents couldn't even deal with the fact that Finn was the father, how could they accept her home when she was having Noah Puckerman's baby? She'd heard her father talk enough about Noah's dad that any connection to the Puckerman's would exile her from the family for good. She couldn't even form words she just wrapped her arms around Puck and sobbed into his shirt.

Puck was a little grossed out by the albeit hot girl blowing snot on his shirt but she smelt so damn good he just held her closer. What he didn't notice was his sister standing at the door of the kitchen watching the pair in dumbstruck horror.

* * *

Mr Schuster could sense the shift in his glee club when he came in for Thursday afternoon's rehearsal. Finn was without his usual hip attatchment Quinn and instead Rachel sat in her spot, Finn wearing an unmistakably distraught expression. They all looked like they were waiting for something and he noticed the absence of Noah also. He put on a large smile and tried coaxing them into some warm ups while they waited for the others. They didn't buy it and all eyes stayed glued to the door.

They didn't have to wait long, Puck and Quinn walked into the room walking barely centimetres apart but very consciously not touching. Mr Shue caught in the corner of his eye Rachel laying a hand on Finn's arm but brushed her off and stormed up to Puck and shoved him forcefully.

"You sick, pathetic excuse for a man. I knew you were a pig Puck, but going after your best friend's pregnant girlfriend is beneath even you."

Finn was shaking with rage and Mr Shue had to pull him away from Puck who didn't even look surprised. Quinn stepped in front of Puck to face Finn.

"Nothing is going on between us Finn."

"You're a whore. Our baby deserves better than you."

Rachel gripped Finn's arm pulling him away and Quinn struggled to keep herself together.

"Finn that's enough, stop it."

"No Rach, they're despicable. I can't even look at them. If they're in this club then count me out."

Finn shook Rachel off and stormed towards the door. Finn stopped at the doorway and turned his head back slightly.

"You are no longer welcome in my home."

No one needed to clarify to whom he spoke. Rachel shot an apologetic look at Mr Shue and ran after Finn. Quinn felt herself crumbling. Finn said he loved her, wasn't that stronger than this? Her knees began to buckle and she collapsed. Puck managed to catch her awkwardly before she hit the floor. Puck looked at the other glee members who looked at him in what was a mixture of disgust and pity. Mr Shue's expression was unreadable. He simply ushered them out the door and towards the nurse's room.

They passed Finn in the hallway and he looked wistfully at Quinn's limp body. He started to get up but Mr Shue but up a hand.

"She'll be fine Finn just cool down, you're the last thing she needs now."

Finn sunk back to the floor and Rachel returned with a cup of water and sat across from him in the hall.

"That was bad."

"Not completely unjustified, but yes it was unquestionably bad."

"I should apologise."

Rachel once again faced a dilemma. The opportunity to demolish Finn's relationship with Quinn was undeniably tempting but hurting Finn would inevitably hurt her.

"Yes, you should. You're not a cruel person Finn, you're just hurt and angry but not forgiving them will eat away at you more."

Finn just nodded his head sadly.

* * *

Mr Shue was surprised with the change he'd seen in Noah Puckerman. The womanising interior was undoubtedly still existant but looking after Quinn he seemed like he'd softened. He held her like she was made of porcelain when he placed her on the bed. He clasped her hand while the nurse gave her a check over and he rearranged the cool cloth on her head. But it wasn't until Noah placed his hand over Quinn's stomach and stroked it lovingly that the pieces fell into place. And Finn didn't even know. He had specifically used the words 'our baby'. His disappointment in both Quinn and Noah was acute but he also felt envy. They were half his age and yet they were allowed the intimateness and closeness that Terri was constantly barring him from. These kids faced with so many more complications but were able to possess something that two adults starting a family were not. Quinn's eyes fluttered slowly open and he heard Puck's sigh of relief.

"Always had a touch for the dramatics Fabray."

She smiled groggily and placed her hand over her stomach alongside his.

"I didn't fall too hard for her did I?"

"Nah, I caught you. She's made of tougher stuff anyway."

Mr Shue backed slowly out of the room allowing them their privacy. He made his way to the reception and grabbed the phone.

"I'm still homeless you know."

"We'll work something out. You, me and the kid. That's what was bothering you before wasn't it? Back at my house?"

Quinn nodded. Puck's phone began to buzz in his pocket. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered be right back.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Fabray's to arrive. Mr Shue stood in the door to the nurse's office waiting for them. They looked frazzled and distraught.

"Where's Quinn?"

"Recovering. She's going to be fine, I'd like a word with you both first though."

"Like hell you will, I'm seeing my daughter."

Quinn's father was fuming, this baby had ruined everything.

"Quinn collapsed today because of the overwhelming stress she's been under. I'm not telling you how to parent your child, ultimately that's up to you; but I am going to ask you how if your daughter's health and future is the price your willing to pay for your disappointment. "

Both heads poked around the door to see Quinn laying placidly on the nurse's bed. She turned her head slightly to see her parents and fear instantly gripped her.

"Oh honey!"

Quinn's mom rushed to her side and held her close.

"I'm so sorry. Come back home baby, you don't have to go through this alone."

Quinn looked curiously at her father and saw him smile and join them. He took her hand and held it to his chest.

"I've always wanted a grandchild."

* * *

Noah's mom had called. Apparently his sister had leaked the passionate embrace she'd caught Puck and the "non-Jewish girl" in. Noah explained to her as best he could the situation with the baby and eventually his mom conceded into offering Quinn a temporal place in their home. Puck was beaming at the news and was walking energetically to tell Quinn when he caught the image of Quinn and her parents, reconciled and discussing her move back home. Puck backed out of the hall and didn't stop walking until he was far away from the school.

* * *

Long update and a rather dramatic one if I may say so.

Thanks to my reveiewers CAS, wanderinghope, CandyJMF, lind-z lou, onesongglory23 and xXLove2ReadXx im so glad you're enjoying this story! The next chapter should hopefull be a little lighter :D

Reviews are love

XxScarlettPrincessxX


	5. Happy Gilmore

Puck had tried to put aside the fact that Quinn's parents hated him. When they had given him dirty looks in town he had deliberately ignored them. Quinn was making it crystal clear that he was not allowed in the house, in case her parents guessed at the truth. Which meant the only time he could talk to her was at school.

"Look I just can't go out tonight Puck I'm in trouble as it is."

They had retreated to the glee club rehearsal room as both jocks and cheerleaders had declared open season on the glee club.

"You're parents took you back, what's the problem."

Quinn's stood and folded her arms tightly stepping away from Puck.

"Just because they decided not to let their daughter become homeless doesn't mean they approve! My father will barely look at me. My mother pretends nothing is wrong half the time. So excuse me if I don't feel like spending time with the guy who put me in this situation."

"If you didn't enjoy it you should have made different kinds of screams Fabray."

Her eyes narrowed. Puck instantly regretted it.

"You're such a pig this is all your fault you know. Finn hasn't spoken to me in a week!"

"Why the hell would you even want to talk to that two brain cell ape? You must have taken extra hormones or something you're all bitchy."

"Apparently that's how you like your women look at Sant-!"

A small cough sounded from near the door. They both whipped their heads around to see Kurt standing with a binder of what Puck assumed to be show tunes.

"May we help you Liza?"

Kurt straightened himself up.

"While I admire your knowledge of one of my favourite musical matriarchs I thought it best to advise you that your conversation is within hearing distance of the hall. If you wish to keep your little paternity issue under raps I'd suggest a lowering of the vocal chords or a more private vicinity."

Puck's eyes twitched.

"You breath a word—"

Kurt held up his hand.

"—No threats necessary. I won't spill your secret and although its none of my business—"

"Then stay out of it."

Quinn nudged Puck in the ribs. He didn't care the little dork was working on his last nerve.

"As I was saying, as much as you've kept your secret thus far, its unlikely that it will stay that way for long. These sorts of things have a way of letting them be known and such a thing would hurt Finn. I know he's not talking to either of you at the present but I figured you might care about him enough to not hurt him further with your deception."

"You've got a lot of opinion on something that is none of your business."

Kurt shrugged.

"Just a suggestion."

He turned on his heel in that flamboyant way and left the room.

This was not how Rachel imagined her first date with Finn. Although, was it a date? He never specified. Boys were never clear. Not taking the hint that sport was not her strong suit; Finn had nonetheless suggested a day at Lima's shamefully run-down putt- putt course. The problem was, Finn was too interested in hitting the ball over the fence to pay much attention to her.

"You know Finn, I'm no expert, but I don't think you need to pummel the ball."

It had been over a week and he still couldn't recover from the Quinn incident in glee. The way Puck had looked at her. Like he had a right to be with her, like he wasn't overstepping his place; it drove him crazy.

He shouldn't be doing this to Rachel. She had been so nice about everything and guiltily he knew he was using her a bit to make Quinn feel bad. The other strange part was he enjoyed her company. She never stopped talking and he didn't understand half the words she used, but she cared and at least tried to make him feel better. She was also kind of crazy hot. She was staring at him now, which made him think she asked him a question.

"Sorry, got distracted, with you know the, what did you say."

Rachel bit her lip.

"I may be taking a leap here, but would you by any chance be partaking in creative visualization?"

He just looked at her.

"Puck's head being the ball?"

Finn half-grinned.

"Yeah, 'spose this isn't much fun for you right?"

Rachel smiled.

"No. But we could make it fun right? How about instead you teach me how to putt properly, I admit I lack proper tuition."

She skipped over with her bright pink golf ball to the next hole where Finn was standing. She looked so ridiculous holding the club like it would bite her. It was so easy with Rachel, simple, even fun when she wasn't reciting her 52 step plan to becoming a star (one of which involved a diet of some kind of food that looked like it belonged in a lab).

He felt himself laughing.

"Here I'll show you."

He put his arms around her and held the club over her hands.

"Ok relax, you're too tense."

"You can talk."

He chuckled.

"Fine, we _both _need to relax. Now when you're in position, swing your arms gently from side to side. Focus on the ball not the club. And swing."

With Finn's help the ball moved a couple of inches near the hole. Rachel squealed.

"I putted!"

Finn shook his head but was smiling.

"Yeah ok, Tiger Woods move over its my turn."

Later when they had completed the course (Finn completing and Rachel simply attempted) they sat out the back with a hot dog and soda. Rachel would have objected but the sunset was so pretty she wanted to drag out their day a little longer.

"This was cool Rach, I'm glad I brought you."

"I'm glad you asked."

She looked down into her lap.

"Glee club's been really boring without you, you know. Do you think that you could come back? We're pulling together our numbers for sectionals."

Finn knew it was coming.

"Look, Rach, I just can't be around them it's too hard."

"No ones asking you to be ok about it, you don't have to play happy family. But singing, it's an escape from reality. Besides, you've always got a big grin on your face when you sing Journey."

"I suppose. And you'll be there right?"

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, very long hiatus but new glee gave me inspiration so I hope people are still looking out for this story. A few notes, I know Finn has agreed quite quickly to come back to glee, but he really just doesn't want to disappoint Rachel when she's making him so happy. And yes Quinn's parents have not changed much I hope this chapter clears it up, they just didn't want their daughter homeless once Finn kicked her out.

Anyway thankyou to my lovely reviewers I'm sorry I have not been diligent

Reviews are love

XxScarlettPrincessxX


End file.
